Hercules Xiaolin Showdown Style
by Luiz4200
Summary: Delphigirl689 asked me to make a XS version of Hercules and I finally agreed. I hope you readers, mainly Delphigirl689 like it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any character from the series. I also don't own Hercules or anything related to his legend. Delphigirl689 asked me to make a Xiaolin Showdown version of Hercules and, after thinking about it, I agreed.**

**Now a list of characters she asked me to include:**

**Raimundo as Hercules**

**Kimiko as Meg**

**Omi and Clay as Phil**

**Dojo as Pegasus**

**Dashi as Zeus**

**Hannibal Roy Bean as Hades**

**Now on with the story:**

**Hercules – Xiaolin Showdown Style**

The Gods are in the best mood ever. Grand Master Dashi, leader of all Gods, just became father. His newborn child is a boy and he is throwing a party to celebrate with his fellow gods.

"Congratulations, brother." Hannibal says. "May I hold Little… what's his name?"

"Oops, he still doesn't have a name." Dashi replies. "From now one, my son's name will be… Raimundo!" He announces and then gives his baby a medallion with the name Raimundo and a lightning engraved on it.

"My son will grow strong and become the God of Strength." Dashi announces.

"That's in the future, brother." Hannibal says. "Now it's time to celebrate."

The Gods agree and spend the night partying. After the party, Hannibal returns to his home at the Underworld and consults an oracle. "Tell me, Wuya, what are my chances of taking over the Olympus?" He asks.

"Well, Hannibal dear, that newborn nephew of yours is an obstacle." Wuya explains. "Have him removed by the time you set your plan into motion and you'll win. If he interferes, you lose."

"In that case, I'll call my lackeys to take the boy away." Hannibal replies. "Jack! Vlad!"

**Did you like my prologue? Please Review.**


	2. Abduction

**Abduction**

Jack and Vlad arrive at the Gods' Sanctuary entrance. "Jack, how will we get in?" Vlad asks. "Mortals are not allowed in there. Only Gods."

"That's why Lord Bean gave me this." Jack proudly replies while showing a pair of chopsticks.

"You think we can get in with chopsticks?" Vlad asks, doubtful.

"These aren't simple chopsticks, my friend." Jack replies, while placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "These are… CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!!!"

They shrink and Jack uses his heli-pack to take him and Vlad to Raimundo's room. "CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!!!" Jack yells and then he and Vlad are brought back to normal size.

"And now, what do we do?" Vlad asks.

Jack picks Raimundo, places his hand on Vlad's shoulder and uses the changing chopsticks again. Later on, on an isolated area, the two lackeys are wondering what to do.

"Do we really have to kill the baby?" Jack asks. "He's so cute." He then offers a finger for Raimundo to pick and Raimundo then keeps pulling him, making Jack constantly hit the floor.

"He's immortal." Vlad explains. "Which, of course, raises the question of how to kill him."

"That's why Lord Bean gave me this bottle." Jack then shows a bottle. "Once Raimundo drinks the whole potion inside it, he'll be completely mortal." Jack then starts feeding him the potion.

"What's happening there?" They hear a bald man ask. The surprise makes Jack drop the bottle and waste the last drop. Jack and Vlad run away with Raimundo.

"Wait, maybe he's weak enough for us to kill him." Vlad suggests, approaching the baby only to be treated like Jack was. They then flee and leave Raimundo behind. The bald man finds him and then decides to take Raimundo with him.

"Oh, no!" Jack exclaims. "Lord Bean will be so mad when we tell him."

"_If_ we tell." Vlad replies.

"What do you mean by… ooooooh, _if_ we tell." Jack nods in understanding. Unbeknownst to them, the bald man notices Raimundo's medallion and notices his connection to the Gods.

**Please review.**


	3. Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

Several years later, a small-sized dragon is talking to his teenage human friend. "What's wrong, Raimundo?" Dojo asks.

"Nothing against you and Master Fung. You guys are really nice but I'd like to know my real parents." Raimundo explains.

"That again?" Dojo asks. "We've already told you. We'll tell the truth when we get a signal it's about time to…" Dojo is interrupted by a lightning that nearly hit his tail. This brings the attention of Master Fung. "Dojo?"

"Master, it's time." A scared Dojo says.

They then enter the house. "Raimundo, remember what I told you about the medallion you're wearing?" Master Fung asks.

"I was wearing it when you found me." Raimundo answers. "You said you named me Raimundo because that's the name you found written at the medallion."

"What I didn't tell you is that, because of the symbol on it, I went to Grand Master Dashi's temple hoping to obtain answers." Master Fung adds.

Now Raimundo is shocked. "What did you find?" He eagerly asks.

**Flashback begins.**

Master Fung takes baby Raimundo to the local Grand Master Dashi temple. "Grand Master Dashi, please answer this mortal's question." He pleads.

Suddenly Grand Master Dashi appears. "I am here… is that Raimundo?"

"Do you know him?" Master Fung asks, shocked.

"Know him?" Dashi asks. "That's my son!"

"Then why is he in the mortal realm?" Master Fung asks.

Somebody invaded my celestial home and kidnapped him." Dashi explains.

"But now you can take him back." Master Fung says.

"Unfortunately not." Dashi replies. "By what I can see from here, whoever took him away from me forced him to drink a potion to turn him mortal so he could be killed. Fortunately he didn't drink it all so he'll still retain his super strength and the chance to become fully immortal again. Until then, I'd better give him a gift." Dashi then conjures Dojo. "He'll be a good friend and an excellent travelling companion, able to take him wherever he wants to go."

**Flashback ends.**

"Yeah, right." Raimundo sarcastically replies. "Like this gecko could carry me anywhere."

Dojo then grows up to his forty foot self. "I AM NOT A GECKO!" This scares Raimundo until a lightning hits Dojo and he reduces to his small size. "Sorry, Grand Master Dashi." Dojo whimpers.

"Apology accepted." They hear Dashi reply and then a glow appears, revealing Dashi's presence. Raimundo and Master Fung immediately bow to him.

"You don't need to bow to me, son." Dashi tells Raimundo. "I'm here to finally meet you and tell you how to regain your lost immortality so you may enter my celestial home."

"How do I do it, Sir?" Raimundo asks.

"The only way to do so is becoming a true hero." Dashi explains. "The best trainers for this are Omi and Clay. Dojo can lead you to their place."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You can call me Dad." Dashi replies and Raimundo smiles.

**Please Review.**


	4. Enter Kimiko

**Enter Kimiko**

Raimundo is riding Dojo on their way to Omi and Clay's hero training academy when Raimundo sees something unusual at a nearby valley. "Dojo, what's that big red thing?"

"Who cares?" Dojo replies. "Let's just keep on our way."

"No, it seems there's a damsel in distress." In fact, when they get close enough, they notice a huge one-eyed Cyclops holding a girl. Without stopping to think, Raimundo jumps at the monster's eye, causing it to run away in pain.

"Well, you're safe now." He gently tells the girl and stares at her blue eyes.

"Who said I needed help?" She rudely replies.

"You're welcome anyway. By the way, my name is Raimundo. And yours?"

"Kimiko." She answers and soon curses herself for trusting a man that much after how hurt she got from the last time she trusted one.

"Well, if you really want to be able to rescue yourself, you should go meet hero trainers Omi and Clay." Raimundo suggests. "You can join me on my way there."

"Yeah, right." Kimiko sarcastically replies. "I don't know what game you're on but I'm not falling for that."

"Fine, if you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you by the other side of the valley until the sunset." Raimundo declares before he and Dojo leave.

Soon after, Hannibal Roy Bean and his two lackeys show up. "Idiot! You were supposed to recruit the Cyclops into our army."

"It was not my fault." Kimiko angrily explains. "Some stupid boy tried to play hero and seduce me."

"Are we forgetting the last time you gave your life for a man?" Bean teasingly asks.

"No." Kimiko quickly replies. "I won't fall for whatever tricks that Raimundo boy is playing."

That shocks Bean. "Did you say the boy's name is Raimundo?"

"Yeah." She answers, not understanding or wanting to understand why her master is so interested about it. Meanwhile, Hannibal Roy Bean notices his two lackeys trying to sneak away. He then uses his two bracelets to grow into gigantic size and uses two tentacles to grab them. "Going anywhere, boys?" He maliciously asks. "Perhaps trying to remember where you heard that name before?"

"You know, Raimundo is such a usual name." Vlad says.

"Yeah!" Jack adds. "Remember when all girls were named Megan and all boys were named Raimundo? I've once met a Raimundo who became one of the funniest teachers ever."

"You LIED to me!!!" He angrily says. "I told you guys to kill Raimundo back when he was a baby and I believed when you said he passed the river while I wasn't looking!"

Now Kimiko is shocked. She never knew her master would be able to order the death of a baby.

"Maybe it's not so bad." Jack tries to reason with Bean.

"NOT SO BAD!?!?!?" Bean angrily retorts. "I'm a few days from setting my coup into motion and I just found out the one prophesized to stop me is alive and well." He then looks at Kimiko. "Well, you said he's interested on you, right?"

**What do you think is gonna happen now? Please review.**


	5. The Academy

**The Academy**

Kimiko joins Raimundo in the journey to Omi and Clay's training place. "So, why did you decide to become a hero, Raimundo?" Kimiko asks and Raimundo then explains it all.

"Wow, at first I thought you were just some liar trying to seduce me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but now I know you're COMPLETELY CRAZY!!!" Kimiko yells. "You? A son of Grand Master Dashi?"

"Don't you believe me?" Raimundo asks.

"No." Kimiko replies. "You're obviously trying to impress me."

"Are you telling me my good looks aren't enough?" Raimundo asks in a mock-hurt tone.

"Guys, we are here." Dojo interrupts to announce they arrived. They then land and are greeted by Omi and Clay. "Who are you and what are you doing in our place?" Clay asks.

"Are they here to replace us?" Omi asks Clay.

"I'll explain it later, Lil' fella." Clay explains.

"My name is Raimundo." He explains. "She's Kimiko and this is Dojo. Are you Omi and Clay and is this the hero training academy?"

"I'm Clay and this is Omi." Clay explains. "This used to be our academy but we retired."

"Why?" Kimiko asks.

"We grew tired of training people who became failures." Clay explains. "The worst one was that Achilles."

"All that potential." Omi moans. "Ruined by a troubled heel."

"It's okay, cheesehead." Raimundo replies. "If you can't train heroes, just say it."

"What did you say?" Omi angrily asks.

"That you probably can't train heroes and that's the reason you won't take in more students." Raimundo says.

"Is that what you think?" Omi angrily replies. "I'll give you a show."

"Don'tcha mean show him?" Clay asks.

"That too." Omi replies. "Raimundo, Clay and I will take you as out pupil. But remember, this will be a hard training."

"And what about me?" Kimiko asks. "Will I also be trained to become a hero?"

"You can't possibly have the needed requirements to become a hero." Omi replies. "You're just a girl."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL!?!?!?" Kimiko angrily asks a now frightened Omi.

"N-nothing. Girls just don't have the needed physical strength." Omi replies. "Raimundo does because he's a boy."

"That and the fact I'm Grand Master Dashi's son." Raimundo replies.

"If that's true then I want a lightning bolt to hit me." Omi declares and is promptly hit. "Training will start when I recover from injuries."

"Lady, I'll train you." Clay says.

**Please Review.**


	6. Training Complete

**Training Complete**

After finishing training, which somehow included a series of mysterious accidents that almost killed Raimundo, he and Kimiko are ready for hero job. It doesn't take long before their first gig appears. They see a giant monster cornering two little kids. While Raimundo fights the monster, Kimiko leads the kids to a safe place.

"Are you okay, kids?" Kimiko asks.

"More than you think, Kimiko." One of the 'kids' answers, shocking Kimiko with the fact he knows her name. The shock increases when the 'kids' reveal themselves as Jack and Vlad in magical disguises.

"What are you guys doing?" Kimiko asks.

"What you couldn't." Jack replies. "Destroying Raimundo."

However, they couldn't either as Raimundo easily defeats the monster. Bean kept trying other attacks but they all fail. Raimundo and Kimiko (mostly Raimundo) keep earning fame and fortune while Bean grows even more frustrated.

"No matter what I do or what sort of danger I put Raimundo in, that nephew of mine keeps escaping." Bean moans and then notices something odd about Jack's footwear.

"What are these shoes?" Bean angrily asks.

"Oh, you like them?" Jack eagerly replies. "These are the new Raimundo shoes. They're the latest trend. Everyone… oops."

"You traitor!" Bean angrily retorts. "You should be thinking at a way to defeat Raimundo."

"But we have tried everything except using Kimiko as a hostage." Jack replies, unknowingly giving Bean an idea.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Kimiko are decorating his new home. "This is unfair. Why do you make more money?" Kimiko asks.

"If you don't like it then let's trade: I take the victims to a safe place and you fight the monsters." Raimundo mockingly suggests.

Kimiko is about to accept when she remembers her deal with Hannibal Roy Bean. "No, thanks. I don't need all that money."

Dojo seems to have noticed the hesitation. "Raimundo, there's something wrong with her."

"You worry too much, Dojo." Raimundo calmly replies. Meanwhile, Kimiko goes to her room.

"Enjoying yourself, Kimiko?" Bean maliciously asks as he appears in front of her.

"What do you want, Bean?" Kimiko angrily asks. "I've been doing my best."

"Don't worry, Kimiko." Bean calmly replies. "I have the perfect plan."

**Please Review.**


	7. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"What do you want me to do now, Bean?" Kimiko angrily asks.

"I occurred to me that Raimundo would sacrifice everything for you, my dear." Bean maliciously replies.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Dojo are welcoming Omi and Clay, who decided to show up for a visit. Omi! Clay! What do I owe your presence?"

"My tiger instincts told me something horrible is about to happen." Omi explains.

"Come on, cheesehead." Raimundo replies. "You don't expect me to believe…" He's interrupted by a girlish scream. Running to its source, they find Kimiko being held by a giant monster.

"Help!" She yells.

"Aha!" Omi exclaims. "I knew it. Girls don't have what it's needed to become heroes."

"What?" She angrily replies. "Wait until I get free from this creature." She's so scary Omi hides behind Clay.

"Easy. Easy. There's no need for violence." Bean replies.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asks with a demanding tone.

"I am Hannibal Roy Bean, the God of the Dead." Bean replies.

"Are you my Uncle?" Raimundo asks.

"Yes but that's beside the point." Bean replies. "The point is that I need you out of the way for the next forty-eight hours. Or else, it's a one-way trip to my realm for her."

"NOOOOOOO!" Raimundo yells.

"Renounce your divine powers for forty-eight hours and I promise you she'll be free and out of harm's way." Bean offers.

"No, Raimundo!" Kimiko pleads. "Save yourself."

"You won, Bean." Raimundo sadly says.

"Wise choice, nephew." Bean replies and then touches Raimundo's hand. Raimundo then feels something odd.

"Now you're no longer a semigod. You're mortal." Bean replies as Kimiko is set free. "As for you, Kimiko, your life is yours again. Our deal has been completed."

"Deal!" Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo ask.

"Oh, didn't she tell?" Bean maliciously asks. "She was working for me in exchange of having her life back." He and his lackeys then leave.

Ashamed, Kimiko tries to explain herself but it falls into deaf ears. She then leaves.

Later on, Bean enters a cave and opens a magical cage. "Rise, spiders."

"What?" A shocked Jack asks. "All this trouble and you expect to rule the Gods with a bunch of spiders?"

"Not just _any_ spiders, Spicer." Bean replies as some of them appear. Seeing how big they are, Jack faints.

**Please Review.**


	8. The Giant Spiders Attack

**The Giant Spiders Attack**

Raimundo is still depressed about Kimiko's betrayal. His friends are doing the best to cheer him up when somebody shows up. "Giant spiders… attacking… the… town."

"Let's go!" Raimundo suddenly says.

"Raimundo, you no longer have your divine abilities." Omi warns.

"I'm still a hero." Raimundo replies. "With or without powers."

"That's the right attitude." Clay happily compliments. He and Omi gladly ride on Dojo to stop the spiders. Overhearing the conversation, Kimiko follows on foot.

Upon catching up with the spiders, they notice they're heading towards the Gods' home. Raimundo is even more desperate. "That must be why Bean wanted me out of the way. But I won't give up without a fight."

Raimundo and his two instructors are doing the best but the spiders are getting the upper hand. Kimiko, who found a horse on the way, soon arrives at the battleground and does her best to save Raimundo.

"Stupid girl, what do you think you're doing?" Bean angrily asks.

"What I should have done." Kimiko replies without hesitation. As she gets a deep wound, Raimundo starts glowing. Knowing what it means, Bean, his lackeys and most of the spiders rush towards the Olympus. As they flee, Raimundo easily defeats the remaining spiders. "What happened?" Raimundo asks.

"She didn't stay out of harm." Omi explains, still shocked. "Bean failed to keep his end of the deal so you no longer have to keep yours."

Understanding what it means, Raimundo runs for Kimiko, whose body is now motionless. Raimundo is now overwhelmed with anger. "Bean is going to pay."

**Please update.**


	9. Raimundo vs the Spiders

**Raimundo vs. the Spiders**

Fully enraged, Raimundo goes after the remaining spiders. Meanwhile, Hannibal Roy Bean is enjoying every moment of it. Before Raimundo catches up with them, the giant spiders reach the Olympus.

"Who's there?" Dashi asks.

"Hello, brother dearest." Bean maliciously replies.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dashi asks.

"I'm overthrowing you." Bean replies. "After all the years of planning and making sure your foolish son would be able to stop me as prophesized."

"It was you?" Dashi furiously asks. "Why?"

"Because you're weak." Bean replies. "I deserve to be the ruler of the Gods more than you do."

"It's not just a matter of power, Uncle Bean." Raimundo replies.

"Spiders, attack." Bean commands.

**3.79 minutes later**

"Took a little longer than I thought." Raimundo mockingly replies. Then he regains his furious mood. "Now you're gonna pay for what you did to Kimiko."

"Actually, there's a way to save her." Dashi calmly replies.

**Sorry if it's short. Please Review.**


	10. Rescuing Kimiko

**Rescuing Kimiko**

"A way? Please tell me." Raimundo desperately pleads.

"You could go to the underworld, where all mortals go when they die." Dashi explains.

"Thank you, father. Bye." He hurriedly says and then leaves.

**LINE BREAK – The Underworld**

"Hehehehehehehehehe." Bean laughs. "I might have lost but at least I'll have the pleasure of seeing the traitor suffer."

"I know." Jack comments. "It's hilarious."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Sir."

"I can even see Raimundo's face if he knew what we're doing to Kimiko." Vlad says.

"Really?" Jack asks.

"Yes, he's right behind you." Jack then turns around. "Ha. Made you look."

"Not funny, Vlad." Jack angrily replies.

Vlad then sees Raimundo coming. "Uh, Vlad, you might not believe it but Raimundo…"

"I won't fall for that again, Vlad." Jack sternly replies. "I know that stupid semigod isn't here."

"You think so, Spicer?"

"Uh-oh." Jack gulps and then looks around. "Mommy!" He yells upon seeing Raimundo and then runs away. Vlad tries to fight Raimundo but is easily defeated. "Where… is… Kimiko?" He angrily asks Bean.

"Down there, my dear nephew." Bean explains while pointing at the well. "You can pick her up if you don't mind losing your life as a result."

Raimundo then looks at Kimiko. Deciding his life will have no sense without Kimiko, he jumps without hesitation.

Meanwhile, the fates prepare themselves to cut Raimundo's life line but then it becomes golden and shiny and they cannot cut it.

"What happened?" Bean asks.

"He put his life at stake for the one he loves." One of the fates explains. "This is the final proof of a real hero."

Bean then understands what happened. Raimundo regained his lost godhood, becoming completely immortal again.

"Missed me, Uncle?" Raimundo asks with a malicious smile.

"Go away!" Bean yells in frustration. Raimundo gladly leaves carrying Kimiko.

**Please review.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Raimundo explains to Kimiko about how she's alive again. "Thanks, Raimundo. Uh, what's with this glowing?"

"I've reached my godhood." Raimundo explains. "I can finally join my family at the Olympus."

"May I go with you?" Kimiko eagerly asks and Raimundo agrees. They then reach the mount. "Welcome home, son." Dashi happily greets but then notices Kimiko. "And who's this girl?"

"This is my girlfriend Kimiko."

"I've never heard of a goddess named Kimiko." Dashi replies.

"Actually, she's a mortal."

"Sorry, son. Mortals aren't allowed here." Raimundo then decides to live in the mortal world with Kimiko.

**END**


End file.
